Mari ou amant ?
by Rivai Heichou
Summary: Mikasa demande à Eren de l'épouser et celui-ci fini par accepter. Seulement, tout ne ce passe pas comme prévus. Mikasa veut séduire Eren, Mais celui-ci s'est épris de son grand frère Rivai qui n'est pas indifférent au charme du jeune marié. Un triangle amoureux compliqué au seins d'une des plus riche famille du pays.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Il n'aurais jamais cru qu'un jour, on le demanderais en mariage, et pourtant, c'est ce qu'elle a fait. Qui ? Mikasa Ackerman, la sœur de l'homme le plus riche de la ville mais aussi du pays, Rivai Ackerman. Autant dire qu'il a été surpris, voir estomaqué et pourtant, il a dit oui. Vous vous demandez sûrement pourquoi un jeune homme de seulement dix neuf ans, tout ce qu'il y a de plus ordinaire, à accepté d'épouser une jeune femme de vingt et un ans, qu'elle ne connaissais que depuis trois minuscule mois ? Et bien, la raison est simple. Mikasa est tombé amoureuse du jeune homme très facilement, seulement, lui, ce n'est pas réciproque, il aime la jeune femme, oui, mais en tant que sœur, non pas en tant qu'amoureuse. Pourtant, il a accepté. Pour elle.

C'était il y a deux semaines, Mikasa l'avait rejoint comme à leur habitude dans un petit café de la ville calme et sympathique, mais cette fois, la discussion était sérieuse, et cela se voyait sur leur visage grave. S'asseyant en face du jeune homme qui lui sourit en la voyant, signe de bienvenue, avant qu'une serveuse ne vienne lui prendre sa commande. Demandant un simple café, elle regarda un moment le jeune homme en face d'elle prendre une gorgée de son diabolo menthe, avant qu'il ne remarque son regard insistant, et ne repose son verre sur la table dans un petit cliquetis du verre sur le bois. Fronçant les sourcils en voyant l'air grave de la demoiselle, il se redressa, attendant qu'elle ne prenne la parole d'elle-même, ce qui mit du temps à arriver.

-Eren... Je... Bon, je ne vais pas tourner autour du pot, je t'aime ! Depuis un moment déjà seulement... J'osais pas te le dire. Mais c'est surtout parce que...

Le jeune homme resta un moment sans bouger, surpris, mais surtout embarrassé par la déclaration de la jeune fille. Bien sur que Mikasa était très belle, bien sur qu'il serais fière de sortir avec elle, mais le seul problème, ce sont les sentiments. Pas qui ne l'aime pas mais disons qu'il n'est pas sur de ses sentiments, et il ne voudrais pas lui briser le cœur. Mais ce dont il ne s'attendait pas, c'est à la suite. Prenant son verre, il l'amena à sa bouche pour en prendre une gorgée.

-Epouse moi Eren.

Manquant de tout recracher sur la table, le garçon s'étouffa en revanche avec sa boisson, partant dans une quinte de toux qui inquiéta la jeune femme aux origine asiatique qui se leva pour venir lui taper dans le dos délicatement, jusqu'à ce que la crise ne passe, revenant ensuite à sa place, toujours aussi perplexe qu'avant.

-Je... J'aurais pas dût te demander comme ça, excuse moi.

-Tu es sérieuse ? Tu ne plaisante pas quant tu me demande de t'épouser ?! Moi ?

Mikasa parut surprise, mais ne se dégonfla pas pour autant, est affirma, fixant tout en croisant les doigts sous la table pour que son ami, l'homme qui fait battre son cœur, n'accepte. Celui-ci se frottait d'ailleurs la nuque, son regard bleu, virant vers le vert, détourné vers le bar. Sentant son regard sur lui, il revint vers elle, et après un long silence, fini par ouvrir les lèvres, prenant son verre entre ses doigts.

-Je... Sais pas quoi dire Mikasa... Je... Je sais pas... C'est dur à dire... Mais je suis pas sur...

-S'il te plait Eren..., s'exclamât-elle en lui prenant les mains, les serrant entre mes siennes, plongeant sin regard noir dans le sien, l'embarrassant.

Un nouveau silence plana autour du couple durant lequel Mikasa priait pour qu'il dise oui, et Eren lui, pesait le pour ou le contre.

Bien sur qu'il aimait la jeune fille, mais Est-ce de l'amour comme elle, elle ressent ? Où bien Est-ce l'amour que l'on porte à une amie, à une sœur ? Il ne savait vraiment pas, et ne voulait pas faire souffrir la jeune femme, c'est pourquoi il décida d'être franc jeu avec elle.

-Ecoute Mikasa, je t'aime beaucoup, mais je ne veux pas être un connard en jouant avec tes sentiments. Je ne suis vraiment pas sur de mes sentiments envers toi, et je ne voudrais pas dire oui alors que au final, je ne t'aime pas comme toi tu m'aime. Je ne veux pas te briser le cœur, tu comprends ?

La jeune Ackerman le regarda légèrement crispé, ce retenant de pleurer, mais ne laissa aucune larmes sortir. Il avait été franc, c'est une bonne chose, nombreux aurait sauté sur l'occasion pour au final se jouer d'elle, pourtant, elle ne voulait pas le laisser partir, elle ferais ce qui est en son pouvoir pour qu'il tombe amoureux d'elle.

-Peut importe Eren ! Tu auras tout ce que tu voudras, mais je veux juste que tu accepte, je t'en supplie.

Un nouveau et dernier silence, avant qu'Eren ne soupire, et n'accepte, pour la plus grande joie de la demoiselle qui s'avança au dessus de la table, déposant ses lèvres sur celle du jeune homme qui rougit, avant de mettre sa main sur sa bouche en détournant le regard, une fois le baisé rompu, sous le sourire de Mikasa qui avait drôlement hâte.


	2. Chapter 1

_Pourquoi j'ai accepté, mais pourquoi ?_ Se lamenta silencieusement Eren en se regardant dans la glace dans son magnifique costume de mariage deux pièces, coupe classique, tissus très sobre. Veste col Mao fermée par cinq boutons. Une fente, 1 poche poitrine, 2 poches à rabats, 3 poches intérieures. Pantalon fermeture par agrafe, 2 poches italiennes et 2 poches passepoilées boutonnées au dos. Un costume de cérémonie pour une allure chic et raffinée. Mais surtout, un costume extrêmement cher ! En faite, tout était cher chez les Ackerman, tellement que Eren se sentait très pauvre. La première fois qu'il était entrée chez Mikasa, il a faillit s'évanouir en voyant le luxe dont elle bénéficié et dont bientôt il bénéficierait.

-Mais pourquoi j'ai dit oui moi ! Pourquoi ?! Je me vois bien lui dire " eh Mikasa, écoute, je t'aime beaucoup mais je ne peux vraiment pas me marier avec toi, je suis désolé. ".

Soupirant, Eren se laissa tomber sur son lit, glissant ses doigts dans sa chevelure brune, les rabattants en arrière avant qu'il ne reviennent prendre leur position initiale sur son crâne. Gardant ses mains sur son visage, il ne vit pas la personne entrer dans sa pièce, s'appuyant sur un mur en croisant les bras avant de s'avancer pour se poster à côté de lui. L'homme regarda le futur marié un long moment de son regard à demi clos, l'air totalement impassible.

-Pourquoi tu lui a dit " oui " si tu ne veux pas te marier avec elle ? Finit-il par demander d'une voix grave, mais qui ne fit toujours pas relever la tête d'Eren qui regardait le sol avec désespoir.

-J'en sais rien, je lui ai dit pourtant que je ne l'aimais pas, mais elle a insisté et voilà le résultat, mais quel boulet je fais !

-J'avoue que sur le coup, t'a été très con gamin. Ma sœur est peut être rancunière, mais elle ne peux pas te forcer si tu ne veux pas.

Ouvrant grand les yeux, Eren releva enfin la tête pour se figer face à la personne qui se tenait devant lui, droit comme un " i ", dans un magnifique costume. Eren resta bouche bée devant la beauté qui le frappa en plein flouait. Devant lui, Rivai Ackerman, le grand frère de Mikasa, se tenait fièrement, un masque d'impassibilité collé au visage mais qui lui allait si bien. Le futur marié resta durant un long moment à admirer l'homme devant lui sans aucune discrétion ni même retenu à tel point que ses joues prirent petit à petit une jolie teinte rosées. Ce n'est que lorsque l'homme fronça les sourcils pour prendre la parole, qu'Eren sortit de sa torpeur.

-On t'a jamais dit que c'était mal polie de fixer les gens gamin ?

Eren papillonna un moment des paupières, avant de rougir en s'excusant pour son impolitesse, se redressant d'un coup pour remarquer avec amusement que le plus vieux était plus petit que lui. Un sourire étira ses lèvres à cette remarque ce qui agaça Rivai qui lui fit remarqué en l'agrippant par le col, le penchant vers lui.

-Un problème, merdeux ?

Secouant négativement la tête, Eren déglutit difficilement face à l'aura meurtrière et au regard noir qu'il reçut de la part de l'Ackerman qui fini par le lâcher, pour le détailler un peu plus en détaille. Il faut dire qu'Eren n'était pas mal dans son genre non plus. Grand, mince, mais avec des muscles tout de même, sa peau halé, ses yeux variant entre le bleu et le vert, ses cheveux bruns indomptables. Oui, il devait l'avouer que le petit Jäger était plutôt sexy. S'approchant de lui, il glissa sa main dans ses cheveux, faisant rougir Eren qui n'osa faire un geste, laissant Rivai lui rabattre les cheveux en arrière pour voir si cela lui allait mieux. Enlevant sa main, il partit chercher quelque chose dans sa salle de bain avant de revenir et d'ordonner au plus jeune de s'asseoir sur le lit, ce qu'il fit sans broncher, laissant le plus vieux lui plaquer les cheveux en arrière à l'aide d'un peu de gel et de quelques barrettes crocodiles qui se fondaient dans sa masse capillaire. Une fois terminé, il rangea tout ce qu'il avait pris là où il l'avait trouvé et se lava les mains avant de se mettre devant Eren qui était toujours assit sur son lit, n'osant se relever.

Tout deux restèrent un long moment à se fixer avant que Rivai ne soupir, commençant à se diriger vers la porte. Une fois devant, il posa une main sur la poignée avant de se tourner vers Eren qui releva un sourcils, ses mains crispées sur ses genoux, signe de stress, ce qui n'échappa guère à Rivai qui eu un tout petit sourire moqueur.

-Détend ton string gamin, Mikasa n'est pas un monstre, il suffit de lui en parler.

Et il sortit de la pièce, laissant Eren tout seul. Celui-ci soupira en se levant pour se regarder dans la glace, souriant en rougissant.


	3. Chapter 2

Marchant dans les couloirs de la demeure, Rivai se dirigeait d'un pas sur et décidais vers la chambre de sa sœur où celle-ci se préparait joyeusement. Arrivant, il ouvrit la porte sans même toquer, allant directement à la rencontre de sa sœur qui en le voyant fronça les sourcils. N'étant pas le moins du monde impressionné par le regard noir de sa sœur, il prit le dossier de la chaise de sa sœur pour la tourner vers lui, se tenant sur les accoudoir, le regard dur vers la futur mariée qui croisa les bras.

-Quoi ? T'es jaloux que je me marie avant toi ?

-Tu l'a forcé ? Tu sais qu'il t'aime pas mais tu l'a forcé à te dire oui ?! Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je l'aime bien sur ! S'emporta sa sœur en se levant avant que Rivai ne la prenne par le bras pour la faire s'asseoir de nouveau.

Mikasa lui jeta un regard noir, et les deux frère et sœur se lancèrent pendant un long moment des éclairs par le regard avant que le plus vieux ne se redresse, la fusillant une dernière fois du regard. Mikasa fut agacé par son comportement et se leva d'un bon pour s'avancer vers lui, énervé. Pourquoi se regard dédaigneux envers elle ? Pourquoi cette inquiétude envers son futur mari ? Tant de chose qu'elle pouvait lire en Rivai et qui l'énervé au plus haut point.

-Je te préviens Rivai, Eren est à moi tu m'entend ? A moi !

-Rien ne t'appartient merdeuse ! Même pas la peau de ton putain de cul ! Si Eren en veux pas t'épouser, tu ne peux pas le forcer !

-Mêle toi de ton cul, enfoiré.

Le visage impassible, Rivai ressortit de la pièce pour laisser la demoiselle seul dans sa chambre. Pour sa part Rivai marcha dans les couloirs sans grand but, ne sachant pas vraiment où il allait. Sa sœur avait raison, pourquoi ? Pourquoi était-il énervé envers elle ? Pourquoi ce soudain intérêt pour l'autre gamin ? Après tout, c'était leur problème, pas le sien. Alors pourquoi. Soupirant, ses pas le menèrent dans le jardins de la demeure où allait se dérouler la cérémonie aujourd'hui. Il se stoppa un moment, regardant Petra, l'une des servantes, avec Erd et Oluo ainsi que d'autre servant s'activer à la tache. Sans vraiment les voir, Rivai sursauta lorsqu'une folle à lunette lui sauta dessus en lui gueulant dans les oreilles pour son plus grand plaisir.

-Alors Riri, qu'Est-ce que ça fait de voir sa sœur se marier avant toi ?!

-Ta gueule Henji et ne m'appelle pas comme ça je te l'ai déjà dit ! S'énerva automatiquement le noiraud aux yeux gris, ce qui interpela la femme à lunette qui devint un brin sérieuse.

-Ouh là, toi ça va pas, qu'Est-ce qu'il y a?

Croisant les bras, il détourna le regard, signifiant qu'il ne voulait pas en parler, mais sa chère amie Henji était du genre têtu. Elle était l'une des rares personnes à pouvoir lire en Rivai comme dans un livre ouvert, ce qui agaçait grandement l'Ackerman. Mais bon, ce n'était pas sa meilleure amie depuis vingt ans pour rien après tous. Elle était chiante par moment, mais elle l'avait beaucoup aidé dans son passé, c'est pourquoi Rivai tenait à la jeune femme, même si jamais au grand jamais il ne l'avouerait, même sous la torture.

Croisant son regard, Rivai soupira, signe qu'il capitulait, et raconta donc tout à son amie qui fronça les sourcils. Une fois son récit terminé, Rivai garda le silence, tout comme la brune, ce qui surpris, mais surtout inquiéta Rivai, elle qui, d'ordinaire, aurait ouvert sa bouche pour trouver au mot près les sentiments du noiraud, là, ne disais plus rien, se contentant de le fixer. Il se demandait même si il ne la préférait pas lorsqu'elle lui sortait tout d'un coup. Soupirant, il s'apprêtait à partir mais la femme à quatre yeux le retint par le bras. Regardant d'abord la main sur son bras, Rivai remonta ensuite son regard pour tomber sur celui drôlement sérieux d'Henji.

-Rivai, ne fais pas de connerie dont tu pourrais le regretter.

Grognant en se dégageant, Rivai repartit, alors qu'Henji soupira, le regardant aller un moment, pour revenir vers les préparations qui était maintenant totalement terminée. Il ne manquait plus que les futurs mariés. Petra s'essuya les mains sur son tablier et partit en direction de la demeure. Traversant les couloirs, elle toqua à l'une des portes, y rentrant une fois qu'elle en eu la permission, avant d'en ressortir accompagné d'Eren qui stressait à mort. Surtout lorsqu'il vit tout les invités, très nombreux, présent dans le jardin qui le regardèrent lorsque celui-ci arriva. Beaucoup de femme chuchotèrent sur sa beauté, car on ne pouvait nié que malgré son jeune âge, il était drôlement mignon, voir pire. Soufflant un bon, coup, il vit Petra sourire, le rassurant de part son sourire avant de le laisser à l'hôtel.

Henji, qui était prostré dans un coin, sourit en voyant le jeune Eren arriver. Elle comprenait mieux pourquoi Rivai avait réagit ainsi. Il était drôlement craquant le futur marié. Mais surtout trop gentil au point d'accepté la demande en mariage d'une femme qu'il n'aimait pas. L'observant encore un long moment, elle se tourna, lorsque la musique de l'orchestre commença, vers Rivai qui accompagné Mikasa jusqu'à l'hôtel. Malgré les apparences, toutes personnes connaissant les deux, savaient qu'ils étaient en froid tout deux. Mais malgré cela, Mikasa sourit en voyant Eren à l'hôtel, le trouvant tout simplement merveilleux. Celui-ci se tendit à l'extrême, affichant tout de même un sourire à la demoiselle, avant de se figer en voyant le regard de Rivai sur lui. Il déglutit difficilement lorsque celui-ci le frôla en déposant sa futur femme à l'hôtel, alors qu'un frisson le parcourut. Ne montrant rien, ni pour l'un, comme pour l'autre, Eren se tourna vers Mikasa, tendis que Rivai partit s'asseoir à côté, le regard dur, les bras et les jambes croisées. Ca n'allait pas ce passer comme ça.


End file.
